


Kiss

by kamikiyu



Category: Wonder (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikiyu/pseuds/kamikiyu
Summary: “今天的早餐是草莓味的甜甜圈，我觉得很适合和你接吻。”
Relationships: Auggie Pullman/Jack Will
Kudos: 1





	Kiss

5、4、3、2、、、1  
代表着新年到来的钟声响起，烟火在夜幕中露出耀眼的笑容，Jack亲了亲Auggie的脸颊。  
“新年快乐！”  
Jack的笑容就像是之前Miranda给自己的巧克力一样，中间夹着蜂蜜，甜甜的。记得吃下去后，连晚上做的梦都是香甜的。Auggie这样想着，凑近Jack耳边。  
“新年快乐，BFF！”

圣诞节是Jack最喜欢的节日。  
Auggie还记得Jack曾经和他因为最棒的今日是万圣节还是圣诞节而争论过，然而因为当初发生的“小意外”，这个问题至今还没有分出个高下。  
这是两人和好后的第一个圣诞节，Jack为了证明圣诞节是最好的节日，所以邀请了Auggie到自己家里来玩。吃过晚饭后，Auggie仍然坚持万圣节是最好的今日，虽然圣诞节也不错。Jack看了他一会，放弃与他争论。  
但是人生总会给人们一些“惊喜”，Auggie家的门口挂了一支不起眼的槲寄生，据说是为了Via和她亲亲的男朋友所准备的，可是聪明的Via根本就没有落进陷阱里，毕竟要两人一起站在榭寄生之下，才需要亲吻的。圣诞节还没有过去，传统是一定要遵守的。Jack轻轻的亲了Auggie的额头，像是羽毛略过一般。  
“晚安，祝好梦！”  
准备进家门Auggie看着已经走了几米远的Jack突然转过身，手拢在嘴边做成喇叭的样子喊到。  
“总有一天我会让你承认圣诞节才是最棒的节日的！”  
语毕，Jack飞速的向远处跑去，直到他的身影消失在地平线的尽头。  
看着自己的小弟弟脸上带着显而易见的喜悦，Via拥抱了他，“圣诞快乐 ，Aug！愿意告诉我发生了什么开心的事吗？”Auggie做出了思考的样子，“Jack家的卡卡蛋糕很好吃，比妈妈做的还好吃。”  
“哦，这话可千万不能让妈妈听到呢！”Via亲昵的捏了捏Auggie的鼻头，“快去睡觉吧，圣诞老人只会给听话的孩子发礼物。”Via才不相信这点小事就会让自己的小弟弟这么开心，不管发生了什么，都应该与那个叫Jack的孩子有关吧。  
看在卡卡蛋糕的份上，今年就勉为其难的认为圣诞节是最好的节日好了，不过，才不会告诉Jack。Auggie的手指点在被亲吻过的地方，陷入了梦中。

上大学时，还可以和你的朋友一起上课，一起回家。这是让Jack最为开心的事，谁能想到最初只是因为妈妈告诉自己要关心新同学这么小点儿的事，竟然让两人成为了最好的朋友。  
看着走过来的Auggie，度过青春期的他身体疯狂的抽条，又有着良好的穿着打扮，Jack突然就想起了还是小时候样子的Auggie故作帅气的撩起头发，“我可是拼了命才让自己这么帅的。”以及笑倒的自己。  
Auggie已经走到了自己面前，Jack正准备像往常那样吐槽一下科学选修的课后论文，“天哪，你知道...”Auggie就亲吻了他，是的，亲吻。'哦，他的眼睛真好看。黑色的瞳孔深处好像存在着浩瀚的宇宙，怪不得他那么喜欢科学。'Jack愣愣地盯着面前的Auggie。  
Auggie松开拥抱着Jack的手臂，藏在发中的耳尖微微泛红。  
“.......”  
Jack觉得自己有必要说些什么，皱了皱鼻子，深吸一口气。  
“我也觉得。”  
Auggie的眼睛一下就亮了起来，再度抱住了Jack，Jack觉得自己的脸一定红的和早餐的草莓果酱一样，于是把脸颊埋进了Auggie的脖颈处。

“好吧，我必须的承认那天阳光很好。”Auggie喝了口手中的咖啡，“所以我就亲吻了Jack，然后我们就在一起了，就这么简单。”  
“Oh,你胡说，我才不会相信。”即使已经成年，Charlotte的身上依旧带着一点少女(疯姑娘)的气息,她双手撑着脸颊，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光“这又不是什么青少年偶像剧，你觉得我会相信吗？”  
Auggie随意的耸耸肩，“信不信随你。”Summer看着两人幼稚的行为，勾起嘴角。  
“为什么不去问问Jack呢，Charl。”

“今天的早餐是草莓味的甜甜圈，我觉得很适合和你接吻。”

＋1  
Auggie喜欢Jack，可能是从第一次带他参观校园帮他说话就开始了，所以后面的科学测验才会帮忙，这也是他们最初成为朋友的契机。  
青春期后的Auggie几乎和Jack一样高，甚至还要高处Jack一点，但是Jack声称那是头发的缘故。好吧，随他说好了，这依旧掩盖不了自己已经比他高的事实。  
那天的天气真的是非常好，阳光透过树叶，阴影散落在Jack的身上，被风吹起的衣角，鸟儿在枝头歌唱。一切都那么完美，那么顺其自然的就发生了。  
时至今日Auggie都觉得那时候的自己太蠢了，应该有更好的告白方式才对。  
不过Jack觉得那很Aug式，那就是真实的Auggie。  
Jack所喜欢的Auggie。  
最喜欢的。  
Auggie。

FIN.

这世上有多大的几率是你喜欢的人刚好也喜欢你呢？  
\---也许是一个甜甜的，草莓味的吻的几率。

**Author's Note:**

> 看电影时一眼就喜欢上了Jack  
> 电影里每个人都很喜欢  
> 顺便吐个槽，不知道是不是我恋爱脑的错觉，我总觉得是Julian不满Jack去和Auggie做朋友才故意找茬的，毕竟排除学业方面，Aug开始就Jack一个朋友😂  
> 姐姐真的是太喜欢啦，如果自己也有个姐姐就好了，看电影的时候一直在想这个。  
> Thank you to read this writing ,please give me some comment,i would love to read it,cause i love this movie so much


End file.
